Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 67
to protect his family from the Hobgoblin. Spider-Man points out that costumed heroics are dangerous, reminding Harry that he has a wife and child at home. Harry puts his mask back on and tells Spider-Man that he finds such reasoning strange coming from him and tells the web-slinger to mind his own business. As the Green Goblin leaves the scene, Spider-Man is worried that Harry may be remembering his repressed memories of his true identity.Harry discovered that Peter was really Spider-Man over the course of - when he first took on the mantle of the Green Goblin. These memories were repressed after extensive therapy. Having other concerns to deal with, Spider-Man returns to Osborn Chemicals where he convinces the authorities that the Molten Man assisted in stopping the robbery. He then joins Joe Robertson and Detective Frank Farrow to search the Diox-3 chamber in order to determine what happened to Tombstone. That's when Harry Osborn arrives on the scene and explains to them Diox-3 prevents the decomposition of plants.Harry states that he got a call from security via his car phone. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as car phones are an obsolete technology. Later, Peter Parker returns home to the apartment he shares with his wife Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. He tells her his concerns about Harry's memories returning. Peter decides to go and talk to Harry, but when he goes knocking on his door, he discovers that the Osborns are not home. He decides to break in and look around. The only clue he can find is a receipt for renovations to an industrial building that Harry had recently paid. As Spider-Man, Peter goes to the construction company to and sneaks into their records to find the address of the building. Meanwhile, the Green Goblin heads to his newly constructed hideout through an access tunnel under the Brooklyn Bridge. There he finds Spider-Man waiting for him. The wall-crawler demands to know what Harry is doing. Harry explains that he has decided to become a hero in order to vindicate his father's name. Spider-Man points out that Norman Osborn was insane and a murderer.Norman Osborn was the original Green Goblin, first battling Spider-Man in . Norman was responsible for the death of Peter's first love, Gwen Stacy in . At the time of this story, everyone believes Norman Osborn is dead after he was impaled with his own Goblin Glider in . However, Osborn survived as revealed in and will resurface again in . Spider-Man attacks Harry, in the hopes of teaching him that he is ill-prepared to take up a costumed identity. However, Harry refuses to listen to reason and begins to give into delusions that his father was a good man who cared for him. The battle takes them both outside near a docked ship. Realizing that he is not getting through to Harry, the wall-crawler decides to stop pulling his punches. After quickly defeating Harry, he drags him back to his hideout where he unmasks Harry and forces him to see facts. Harry is defiant, telling Spider-Man that he doesn't need his help. However, the web-slinger shows Harry a picture of his wife and son, reminding them that he has other, more important responsibilities. Harry finally sees sense and thanks to the hero as he swings out. Spider-Man however, doesn't hear it when Harry calls him Peter. That evening, someone attacks the Long Island mansion owned by Hammerhead. This interrupts the mobster during a screening of his favorite mobster movie. The guards are horrified when their bullets have no effect on the intruder. The intruder turns out to be Tombstone, whose body has become indestructible and he has come back to inform Hammerhead that things are going to be run his own way from now on. | Solicit = Tombstone gets new powers and watch out for the Green Goblin! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Peter and MJ's Loft ** ** *** Green Goblin Headquarters ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}